Some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for performing cardiac valve repairs, and more particularly, methods and apparatus for performing minimally invasive mitral or tricuspid valve repairs.
Various disease processes can impair the proper functioning of one or more of the valves of the heart. These disease processes include degenerative processes (e.g., Barlow's Disease, fibroelastic deficiency), inflammatory processes (e.g., Rheumatic Heart Disease), and infectious processes (e.g., endocarditis). Additionally, damage to the ventricle from prior heart attacks (i.e., myocardial infarction secondary to coronary artery disease) or other heart diseases (e.g., cardiomyopathy) can distort the valve's geometry causing it to dysfunction.
Mitral valve regurgitation occurs when the leaflets of the valve do not close completely thereby causing blood to leak back into the prior chamber. There are three mechanisms by which a valve becomes regurgitant or incompetent. The three mechanisms include Carpentier's type I, type II and type III malfunctions. A Carpentier type I malfunction involves the dilation of the annulus such that normally functioning leaflets are distracted from each other and fail to form a tight seal (i.e., do not coapt properly). Included in a type I mechanism malfunction are perforations of the valve leaflets, as in endocarditis. A Carpentier's type II malfunction involves prolapse of one or both leaflets above the plane of coaptation. This is the most common cause of mitral regurgitation, and is often caused by the stretching or rupturing of chordae tendineae normally connected to the leaflet. A Carpentier's type III malfunction involves restriction of the motion of one or more leaflets such that the leaflets are abnormally constrained below the level of the plane of the annulus. Leaflet restriction can be caused by rheumatic disease (IIIa) or dilation of the ventricle (IIIb).
Mitral valve disease is the most common valvular heart disorder, with nearly 4 million Americans estimated to have moderate to severe mitral valve regurgitation (“MR”). MR results in a volume overload on the left ventricle which in turn progresses to ventricular dilation, decreased ejection performance, pulmonary hypertension, symptomatic congestive heart failure, atrial fibrillation, right ventricular dysfunction and death. Successful surgical mitral valve repair restores mitral valve competence, abolishes the volume overload on the left ventricle, improves symptom status and prevents adverse left ventricular remodeling.
Malfunctioning valves may either be repaired or replaced. Repair typically involves the preservation and correction of the patient's own valve. Replacement typically involves replacing the patient's malfunctioning valve with a biological or mechanical substitute. Typically, replacement is preferred for stenotic damage sustained by the leaflets because the stenosis is irreversible. The mitral valve and tricuspid valve, on the other hand, are more prone to deformation. Deformation of the leaflets, as described above, prevents the valves from closing properly and allows for regurgitation or back flow from the ventricle into the atrium, which results in valvular insufficiency. Deformations in the structure or shape of the mitral valve or tricuspid valve are often repairable.
In mitral valve regurgitation, repair is preferable to valve replacement. Bioprosthetic valves have limited durability. Moreover, prosthetic valves rarely function as well as the patient's own valves. Additionally, there is an increased rate of survival and a decreased mortality rate and incidence of endocarditis for repair procedures. Further, because of the risk of thromboembolism, mechanical valves often require further maintenance, such as the lifelong treatment with blood thinners and anticoagulants. Therefore, an improperly functioning mitral valve or tricuspid valve is ideally repaired, rather than replaced. However, because of the complex and technical demands of the repair procedures, the mitral valve is still replaced in approximately one third of all mitral valve operations performed in the United States.
Carpentier type I malfunction, sometimes referred to as “Functional MR,” is associated with heart failure and affects between 1.6 and 2.8 million people in the United States alone. Studies have shown that mortality doubles in patients with untreated mitral valve regurgitation after myocardial infarction. Unfortunately, there is no gold standard surgical treatment paradigm for functional MR and most functional MR patients are not referred for surgical intervention due to the significant morbidity, risk of complications and prolonged disability associated with cardiac surgery. Surgeons use a variety of approaches ranging from valve replacement to insertion of an undersized mitral valve annuloplasty ring for patients suffering from functional MR and the long term efficacy is still unclear. Dr. Alfieri has demonstrated the benefit of securing the midpoint of both leaflets together creating a double orifice valve in patients with MR known as an “Edge-to-Edge” repair or an Alfieri procedure.
Regardless of whether a replacement or repair procedure is being performed, conventional approaches for replacing or repairing cardiac valves are typically invasive open-heart surgical procedures, such as sternotomy or thoracotomy, which require opening up of the thoracic cavity so as to gain access to the heart. Once the chest has been opened, the heart is bypassed and stopped. Cardiopulmonary bypass is typically established by inserting cannulae into the superior and inferior vena cavae (for venous drainage) and the ascending aorta (for arterial perfusion), and connecting the cannulae to a heart-lung machine, which functions to oxygenate the venous blood and pump it into the arterial circulation, thereby bypassing the heart. Once cardiopulmonary bypass has been achieved, cardiac standstill is established by clamping the aorta and delivering a “cardioplegia” solution into the aortic root and then into the coronary circulation, which stops the heart from beating. Once cardiac standstill has been achieved, the surgical procedure may be performed. These procedures, however, adversely affect almost all of the organ systems of the body and may lead to complications, such as strokes, myocardial “stunning” or damage, respiratory failure, kidney failure, bleeding, generalized inflammation, and death. The risk of these complications is directly related to the amount of time the heart is stopped (“cross-clamp time”) and the amount of time the subject is on the heart-lung machine (“pump time”).
Thus there is a significant need to perform mitral valve repairs using less invasive procedures while the heart is still beating. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new procedures and devices for performing cardiac valve repairs, such as mitral valve repair, which are less invasive, do not require cardiac arrest, and are less labor-intensive and technically challenging.